sortinghatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Franken Stein
Personality Stein is a singularly sadistic being. To him, everything and everyone in existence is just another experiment waiting to happen. He himself is not an exclusion to the rule - the scars on his body and the screw in his head are all experiments he's done on himself. He's constantly curious about everything around him, and anomalies interest him the most. To say he loves dissection is to grossly understate his obsession with taking things apart. Stein is driven by his curiosity and a tireless scientific drive, and dissection is simply his preferred method. He is, without a doubt, emotionally bankrupt. Stein has an inability to register emotion or understand overly emotional displays, something he's openly admitted. This gives him an uninhibited view on the world and a (by the standards of society) skewed sense of right and wrong - he argues, what is right and wrong, truly, beyond a list of laws set by the leaders of the world? He sees nothing wrong with taking apart endangered animals or threatening schoolchildren by throwing scalpels at their heads or threatening them with dissection, and this makes his manner of speaking very precise, emotionless and blatant. He holds nothing back. He very often speaks his mind, no matter how harsh it might be, because he sees no reason to stop himself. (This, of course, can lead to overly hilarious comments.) Despite this, Stein has shown to be very protective and supportive of his students. During the battle against Medusa, he asked all of them to promise him not to die. He constantly goes out of his way to make sure that Maka has the information she needs, and he'll always stop to answer questions or help with remedial lessons. He offers to help Maka understand and surpass her own inner demons, saves Soul's life without question (even going so far as to say he's worried about his condition) and gives Black*Star a training tool when he's overwhelmed by his weapon's special forms. He's also exhibited a very close friendship with Spirit, and seems to be rather fond of Maka, as well. He is constantly smoking, and is often seen rolling about on a computer chair while at the school or in his labs. He also seems to have a need to customize everything he has, taking things apart and stitching things together with his trademark zigzag stitches - everything from his computer chair to his lab coat and sweater and shoes to his own face (even Soul Eater's scar is one of these trademark stitched lines). The glasses he wears aren't necessary, but if he isn't wearing them, he's usually in a battle, or he's lost himself to madness temporarily. Stein is entirely confident in himself and his abilities. He doesn't feel the need to start fights (in fact, he rarely ever does, usually only using his abilities in self-defense), and fights with the precise movements of someone who isn't accustomed to losing. He isn't bothered by the idea of losing, he'd just rather not. His proficiency in martial arts and confidence in his own abilities allows him to move with ease throughout fights and daily life alike. He slouches in his chair, has a tendency to lay all over a bed or a couch, moves sometimes like a puppet on easy strings. Stein has no problem throwing himself about, and sometimes acts recklessly or looks silly, entering or exiting rooms falling out of his chair. He can turn the screw in his head, and he does - though, the exact reason isn't clear. He's mentioned that it helps clear his head, but sometimes he seems to turn it just to freak his quarry out... Stein suffers from a natural madness that he can usually keep very firmly under control. This is the natural drive of his dissection obsession, his lack of morals, his general being. He sees the world from the outside, and while he is constantly obsessive with taking every little person apart, he holds himself to his own standards and ideals that match up with laws and rules purely because he is also obsessed with keeping his soul. He doesn't want to lose who he is. He has no interest in sacrificing himself for his drives. He will fight to keep himself as he sees fit, damn the consequences. Background Stein was born in America, and moved over to Italy with his parents when he was about 7 years old. They both died, however, before he turned 11 (under very odd circumstances) and he was transferred into an orphanage. He was just as sadistic as a child as he is as an adult - some would say moreso -, and most of the children avoided him at all costs, something he didn't mind, as a loner. When he wasn't trapping animals and pulling them apart to see how they worked, he was generally reading, and the keepers of the orphanage knew enough of his quirks to let him alone (it meant he spent less time terrorizing and more time staying quiet). When he arrived at Hogwarts, he flourished. He tended to stay away from the other students but hungrily devoured every piece of knowledge he could. He had quite the capacity for the Dark Arts, bordering an unhealthy obsession with the Darker edges of the Magical world. Before he could sink too deeply into his own obsessions, he was caught by one Albus Dumbledore, who gradually redirected his focus to understanding, defending and destroying the Dark Arts instead of wielding them. To this day he's still obsessed with it, though he keeps himself in control out of a deep respect of Dumbledore and a determination to keep himself his own. Though he spent most of his time buried in books, Stein managed to get into a lot of duels, especially in the first few years at Hogwarts. He was ruthless, bouncing back after any losses (rare) to decimate his opponents, almost reducing them to bloody pulps. His teachers were always a step behind, and Dumbledore eventually was able to help push him into a more controlled stance. By the time he left Hogwarts, he'd stopped dueling altogether. His original house was Ravenclaw, and it still shows. Besides his insatiable curiousity, his almost unbelievable memory capacity and hungry voracity in research led him to getting wildly high scores in all his classes, setting him with the top tier of students in Hogwarts at the time. He has a wide array of knowledge, and is the best teacher to ask about just about any subject; he knows what he's talking about, and has at least a cursory knowledge on almost any subject. His specialties are Dark Arts and the Defense Against, Transfiguration, Charms and Potions, as well as the Dueling Arts. He's a very skilled flyer but he prefers to Apparate or take the train. His adult life was a little more difficult than his student life. He tried to get himself into the Auror program but found he had a hard time adjusting to the more strict rules of the Ministry, still a rough work in progress, and was eventually denied four or five times. This frustrated him, but he kept working for it; eventually, his abilities to research and experiment were put to use in the Ministry's Dark Arts research department. He was incredibly useful in detecting and diffusing Dark magics, and would be used as an advisor in Auror dealings, working out of his home in Italy. Upon the odd and sudden disappearance of one of the Transfiguration professors, Stein jumped on the chance to return to Hogwarts. He's more at home in the school than his own home these days; finding himself a more capable teacher than Auror any day. He prefers the lack of restriction and the ability to teach his own way to the stricter rules of the Ministry, and this more comfortable setting keeps him calm and collected - and, most importantly, in control. He's still young and still "unfinished", but he is passionate and unstoppable in his ideas and goals, and his control as it stands is impressive. He knows who he is, and he refuses to lose himself to any of his little drives. Wand Type Stein's wand is a 11½" Birch with a Kelpie Hair core. With the exception of the mysterious elder, the Birch is the earliest of the forest trees. Though they make beautiful, smooth wands with a nice sheen if polished, birch is nevertheless known for it's 'flaky' qualities. The bearer of this wand could not be more different, in fact those who find a Birch wand has chosen them tend to be some of the most logical thinkers or strategists. These wands excel at driving out evil spirits, and for Purification spells. They are also very good for spells involving structures, support, shielding, warding, and cleansing. Birch's personality is Happy. Element: Air Kelpie hair comes from the mane of a Kelpie, a water demon commonly found in Britton and Ireland, who often takes the shape of a horse. The most famous Kelpie is referred to by Muggles as the Loch Ness monster. Kelpie's are adaptable creatures, and thus the wand is a good core for most types of magic, but especially water magic. This info can be found in the wand link under See Also. Relationships character Fill in the blanks character Fill in the blanks character Fill in the blanks Trivia *Yes, he put the screw in his head himself. *Yes, it's real. *Yes, it does something. *No, you can't touch it. See Also *The wand quiz. **It also gives the information stated above.